Intertwining Worlds
by MissPei
Summary: What happens after the nineteen year epilogue JK left us with? Follow everyone's children through their 7 years at Hogwarts. HPxLL RWxLB HGxDM GWxNL. I'd love some reviews and/or constructive criticism! Added New Chapter!
1. All Is Not What It Seems

**Intertwining Worlds**

**Chapter 1: All is Not What It Seems**

Jeremiah looked at the tree stump in front of him carefully.

"Mummy! What made these indents?"

"Oh, those are snargles."

"Snargles?"

"Baby nargles."

A third voice joined them from the doorway.

"Luna, what are you telling our boy?"

"Nothing, Harry dear." She turned back to Jeremiah. "Shh…this is a secret between you and me, Jere. 'Kay?"

"OK"

Harry shook his head. Everyone had thought that he'd be with Ginny after the war. And he had been, briefly. _Fine, for two years_. They had two children together, Lily and James. But Ginny was very controlling and demanding. For once in his life, Harry wanted to control his own life and future so he left them. He promised to help raise the kids and to keep in touch with Ginny. As a result, Ron stopped talking to him and after two kids Hermione had to choose. _Her hot headed hubby or her troubled friend?_ Eventually Ron too became controlling like Ginny and Hermione left leaving Rose and taking Hugo. Hermione wrote constantly to Rose forcing Ron to read the love he had lost due to his temper. Ron and Ginny used to share a house and Hugo, Lily and James grew up for awhile as siblings. But, on the weekends, if they had behaved, Lily and James could go to Harry and Luna's. But Lily always choose to stay home with Rose. Rose isn't allowed to go and see her mom due to whom Hermione left her Papa for. Hermione moved in with Draco and helps him raise Scorpius. Scorpius' mom left because not only did she not get to name her son something relatively normal, she saw first hand how much of a blood traitor Draco could be. (She read his diary from Hogwarts.)

James has been at Hogwarts for three years and is entering his fourth. Just like Pop and Granpop, he's a Gryffindor boy. Lily is entering her second year and is a Gryffindor girl. James' friend Hugo is a Gryffindor as well, but Rose is in her second year as a Ravenclaw. Scorpius s a Slytherin in his second year as is in his blood, but he is not being raised at home that way so he has trouble in his house. This will be Jeremiah's first year at Hogwarts, but he's not the only new addition. Hermione and Draco had their own kid and named him Artemis.

Both Ron and Ginny moved on and their own kids. But their kids won't start Hogwarts until next year.


	2. All Aboard the Express

**Disclaimer: I own no-one that JKR invented. I do own the plot, the second pairings, Billy, Joey, Serà, Chandler, Artemis and Jeremiah though.**

Luna and Harry sat at the table waiting for their friends. Jeremiah ran around playing tag with James. It made Harry sigh to see James having the childhood he wished he had.

"You live through James, don't you?"

Harry was about to answer when he saw Hermione and Draco pull up. Scorpius was quick to clambor out of the car and run over to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, is Lily here?"

"Haha, no Scorpius. She is with her mom today. And you can call me Harry."

"I know. But I can't really. Mum says I should, but Pa says its un…not polite."

"Well, mister is a good addition to what your pa used to call me."

Draco ambled over just then with Hugo in tow. "What are you telling my son about me?" he smirked and then shook Harry's hand before giving him a warm embrace. Hermione followed holding the hand of Artemis. Artemis was as handsome as one can get. He had his mom's wavy hair with a perfect mix of brown and blonde from both parents making it auburn. His eyes were ice blue but had a warmth about them and Draco's button nose with Hermione's full lips. One look at him and Jeremiah stopped short causing James to almost trip over his half-brother. Right then something inside of Jeremiah changed but he couldn't place it.

Just then Ginny and Neville came over each carrying a baby in one arm and leading one child in the other. Harry laughed at the sight of a joyous looking Neville and a tired Ginny. He went over and swung Lily about.

"Hey m'gal. Haven't seen you in awhile!"

"Hi Dad," she giggled.

"Why don't you play with Scorpius? Rose isn't here yet, ok?"

"OK," and she ran off to find him.

"Hi Serà, who are the babies?"

"My baby twin half-brothers." She pointed to one, "Billy" and the other, "Joey."

"Ah. May I?" he asked Ginny.

"Yes, please. Thank you. This one is Joey. He's starting to look like Fred" she sighed wistfully.

Ron then came hand in hand with Lavender, Rose running ahead. On his other side his son Chandler was hanging on tight. Ron greeted his old friends with a nod of his head and a sad smile to Harry and Ginny. He wasn't ready to forgive them just yet.


	3. Where They Get Their Galleons

Despite Harry's multiple inheritances with two kids to support, a mum from little money, and a step dad with nothing but what his grandma was willing to give; both Harry and Neville had to work. But Harry and Neville weren't the only two earning money now that most of the children had grown up and were old enough to do their own thing.

After McGonagall retired from being Headmistress, she called upon Luna Lovegood (now Potter). Luna reminded her of Dumbledor and remembered how happy most had been during his reign. She then offered the position to Luna who happily agreed. The gargoyle guarding the entrance was pleased to find a new eccentric being enter the headquarters of Hogwarts. One of Luna's first moves was to get a new teaching staff. She also produced an expected curriculum (with Hermione's generous help) of all the teachers.

Luna knew that Trewlaney was getting more batty than usual so she softly told the old professor that she couldn't teach anymore. However, she said that as long as Trewlaney didn't mind sharing with the new teacher, she could stay. Seeing as the new Divination teacher was Trewlaney's prize pupil Lavender Brown (now Weasly), Trewlaney was more than happy to share the space.

Vector, too, was getting on in age. So, Luna went to his office one morning saying she had some bad news for him. Upon hearing that he was being fired, he exclaimed quite happily,"Thank you so much Headmistress! I've been waiting for this for forever. I thought that Dumbledor, rest his soul, would do it but I guess he hadn't the heart." Luna was shocked but quickly composed herself and promptly called Hermione.

"Of _course_ I'll take the position."

And so the new Muggle Studies teacher became Hermione Granger (now Malfoy sans Weasly).

Sprout had decided she was too old for the excitement of Hogwarts and handed in her letter of resignment shortly after Luna was ushered in. She had requested that Neville take her place, but understood that it was really up to Luna. Fortunately for both Sprout and Neville, Luna thought he'd be perfect. And that is how Neville Longbottom ended up being Professor of Herbology and, though a Gryffindor, head of Hufflepuff.

After the loss of Fred, George handed the Weasley Wizard Wheezes over to Lee Jordan who renamed it The Wizard Wheezes. From the store Jordan ran his radio station, but now called it 'Wheezewatch' and played music instead of details on Harry's life. George had talked to Fred through his lost ear and both had agreed that was the best action to take. But that left George without a job and an unfinished education. Thankfully Luna decided to forgo the latter and hired George as the new potions master. _Besides, making those candies needs expertise in potions_, she had thought. George wasn't completely alone in this endeavor though for Severus Snape had chose to live life as a ghost. George taught potions with Snape's help and was also the Head of Slytherin. But having been a Gryffindor he was attempting to reteach them some values. Thankfully he had Snape to help out and Slytherin was the first house to not only have two heads, but one of which who was a ghost.

That left the Defense Against the Dark Arts position left. Luna knew her husband would make the best teacher the school had ever had, having once studied under him, but she was unsure if she should hire him. After conferring with the potions masters, and the alive ones' siblings, she decided to ask Harry if he'd be able to do it. Harry said he would and not to worry, "IF you for some reason need to fire me, I understand and won't take it personally."

Having filled all the empty positions, Luna had no room to hire either Ron or Ginny. This didn't faze Ginny Weasley (now Longbottom sans Potter) who was quite happy being a housewife. Ron would have liked to work, but realizing he was becoming more like his mom who he secretly admired he didn't mind staying at home that much,

Besides the two stay at home parents, Draco was the only one of the group to not work at Hogwarts. The ministry reform panel decided they needed a new and younger minister who was still fresh from the last battle. Draco having name (and a small connection through Mr. Weasley (his dad was in Azkaban again)) was offered as a nomination. He was then judged, interviewed and given small tasks to complete. He passed all types of examinations with flying colors and became the new minister of magic.

­­­­­­­­­­­

Thanks for sticking with me everyone! Please review, I really appreciate it and will most likely respond to each review personally. Expect an update in a little over a week (maybe sooner if I'm lucky) seeing as I'm about to be moving into my freshman year at college. But I promise to keep writing! Please bear with me, thanks!


	4. An Interesting Train Ride and Sorting

**A/N**: _Ok, thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it, as this is my first fanfic ever. Also, big ehugs to Cornsilk, Fluffenilla and Kree-on-toast for adding me to their favs/alerts._

Luna and Harry watched wistfully as Jeremiah climbed aboard the train with one last, slightly worried backward glance to his parents. Rose saw that Jeremiah looked confused and called out to him.

"Jere, why don't you sit in here with me and Lily and Hugo?" she offered.

"A'right. Thanks, Rose." Jeremiah greatly appreciated the fact that he knew so many older kids who were attending Hogwarts and likely to be his friends. _If only I get sorted into one of their houses _he thought.

Meanwhile, Artemis walked up and down the corridor. He _could_ go and sit with Scorpius and the Slytherins. He was, after all, related. But he knew that Scorpius had enough of a hard time in his house due to his mother. He didn't want to cause him any more trouble by having to explain that Artemis was a half blood and his brother. He knew that when he was sorted, he would disgrace the name his Granddad had tried so hard to make important. But he couldn't help that. Having no friends outside those that his Dad had allowed him to visit, he felt very alone and very afraid. He didn't want to run to his stepbrother, but he was Artemis' only option to get away from these looks. Unfortunately, he didn't know exactly _where_ Hugo was. Thankfully Jeremiah was curious and had decided to explore the setting of the compartments of his the train. He was busy admiring the Prefect compartment with its room and relative privacy so he didn't realize that Artemis was just two steps away, and unable to move out of the way. With a loud oompf the two collided.

"Oh. Hello there, Artemis," he said lazily. _Much like his mother_, Artemis thought.

"Erm, hi."

"May I inquire as to why you're not in a compartment either? I mean, I'm exploring the layout and which house is where."

"Oh. I see. I'm not. I'm actually…well…looking _for_ a compartment." _Why was he blushing? Jeremiah was nothing than a potential friend. And this was a totally normal predicament for a first year with his type of parents._

"Ah. That makes sense. Well, I think that there may be one spot left open in the compartment I'm sharing with Hugo."

Artemis' eyes shone at the mention of his half brother. "Hugo? Thanks!" He started to walk away before catching himself, "Er, Jeremiah?" The gorgeous blonde with his fathers green eyes turned. "Where is it?"

Jeremiah laughed a small pleasant laugh, almost like the pleasant tinkle of bells. "Two compartments up, on the right." Artemis nodded his head and practically ran out of there, catching himself just in time to change it into a dignified trot which made Jeremiah laugh all the more.

Artemis gently tapped on the window with the ring his father had given him.

"What is it, Art?"

Artemis was briefly taken aback. "H-h-how'd ya know it was me?"

"So, that's what you sound like when you're flustered. Draco wouldn't like that type of words. Probably not that you're flustered either. But, your answer is that you're the only person I know who a) has a ring like that- I can see it through the pane and b) knocks like that."

"Oh. I see. Well, would it be alright if I sat with you guys? Jeremiah said there might be a seat unoccupied." He felt the need to explain. "I ran into him on his exploration."

"Sure. I'm sure the girls won't mind."

Hugo rose to his feet with a slight grunt and opened the compartment door. Artemis looked around. To his right there were two empty spots on either side of James, the eldest Potter boy. Artemis assumed one spot was for Hugo who was still by the door and the other for Jeremiah who was elsewhere on the train. (He was actually listening to the Slytherins bashing Scorpius, one of their fellow housemates.) To Artemis' left sat Lily and Rose deep in conversation. He slowly walked over and cleared his throat.

"Erm, Lily? May I sit here?" he asked as Lily was next to the empty space. He quickly added, "Sorry for interrupting."

Lily excused herself from the conversation and looked up at him. "Of course, Artemis. Feel free."

"So, Art. Where do you think you'll be housed?"

"Err, I dunno. Father's a Slytherin and Mother's a Gryffindor so I suppose I'll get either one."

"I know what houses Draco and Mum are in, Art." Hugo laughed. "Do you think you might get Ravenclaw because of the mix?"

"Oh. Right." Artemis blushed. "I suppose. As much as Father would like both boys to be in Slytherin, I really don't want to be."

"Really? Why not?" With Artemis' last statement, all heads had turned to look and listen.

"Well, also, no offense to Gryffindors but for the same reason I don't want to be one either." Artemis mumbled knowing that the compartment was mostly Gryffindors.

"Oh?" Hugo politely questioned but his ear tips were slowly turning the color of his hair the way his father's did.

"Well…you see I know that Scorpius is having some trouble in that house due to Mother. I know that Uncle George helps, and Mr. Snape, but a ghost can't stop the words. Scorpius is sensitive to words. He's like Father that way. And with Father being a Slytherin, I don't suppose Gryffindor would be very happy to see me."

"But, Art, you've got me and James, and even Lily, in Gryffindor."

"Well, yes. But you, Hugo, grew up with me in your home. And James and Lily's father was always wanting to be friends with Father so they grew up without the typical Gryffindor dislike of Slytherin. I highly doubt others have had that raising- even _if_ the war is over."

"True."

"What are we chatting about? And Artemis, I haven't heard you ever talk that much. I bet you can persuade your parents into almost anything."

Jeremiah had returned from his expedition with knowledge about house compartments and pockets full of sweets. Artemis blushed fiercly as Hugo answered.

"Just which house Art may be in. Which one do you think you'll be in, Jeremiah?"

"Hmm." Jeremiah stared blankly ahead as he answered. "Well, I'm curious like Mummy, so maybe Ravenclaw. Gryffindor's possible because of Dad. But he was almost sorted into Slytherin he said so that is possible. But I think Ravenclaw is most likely."

They continued the ride in silence with Jeremiah doleing out the sweets. There was some rustling as they changed and put on their school robes. After awhile, Rose looked out the window.

"Oh! We're here!" she exclaimed. After getting out of the train James, Hugo, Lily and Rose ran off to the horseless carriages. Jeremiah and Artemis were left behind.

"Where do we go?"

"Well, Dad said that a great big friend of his brings first years over by boat. So, I suppose the lake."

The two looked to their left and sure enough a huge man with lots of bushy and snarled hair was calling the first years over. The boys grabbed hands and ran over.

"Are you Hagrid?" Jeremiah asked.

"Hm? O' yea. You must be Jer'miah. 'Arry's little boy."

"Yes. One of two. You met James three years ago,"

"Yup. Jus' like his father he is. And whose this young man?"

"This is Artemis. Hermione's son. Her second.

"This is Draco's kid, no?"

"Yes."

"Ah, well, climb aboard."

With that they rode across the lake. After the ride the incomng first years were held in the lobby by Ghost Snape who now went by Sev. Luna entered in a flourish of turquoise robes.

"Alright everyone. Please stand up straight. Now. Follow me if you will." She led them into the Great Hall. She smiled serenly as she heard the collective gasp from the first years' amazement. She looked at the head table to find Harry and Hermione looking for their kids.

All eyes were on a one eared man carrying a three legged stool with an old and raggedy hat into into the middle of the hall.

"This is the Sorting Hat. He has forgone singing for he is very old. All you do is place him on your head and he'll yell the house. And welcome to Hogwarts!"

She called down the list alphabetically. Eventually she got to Artemis.

"Artemis Malfoy!" With his name came whisperings. He looked down at his feet as he shuffled to the stool.

"Definitely not a Slytherin despite the Malfoy blood and name. Also, not a Gryffindor. Not much of a jokester so I guess smarts is your game……RAVENCLAW."

Artemis looked relieved as he sat down at the table until he wondered who and how to tell his father. He the put his head down on the table until he heard Jeremiah called.

"Jeremiah Potter!" Jeremiah looked directly at his Dad, waved and then turned to smile at Luna. He kept his chin up and walked to the stool. He sat down and placed the hat on his head.

"Oh, very interesting. So many qualities and houses. You're quite a mix…I choose…RAVENCLAW."

Jeremiah walked over and sat himself next to Artemis.

"Guess we're housemates." Jeremiah smiled at him with a twinkle in his eye.


	5. A Confession of Sorts

"AAARGH!" Jeremiah yelled rather suddenly and put his head down on the silver table in the Ravenclaw common room. Artemis looked at his friend with concern.

"Uh, Jere, you alright?"

Jeremiah looked up at Artemis with confusion. He really wanted to say the truth, but he didn't want to hurt or lose his best friend. So he lied a little.

"Well, it's just that I'm rather bad at DADA and that's what dad teaches. So, it's not like I can ask him for help. That'd be embarrassing.

"Oh. Well, I'm doing fairly well. I could help." Artemis said cheerfully, thankful to be able to help his friend.

"Thanks." Jeremiah said half-heartedly. Thankfully, Artemis didn't notice. "Uh, Art?"

"Mm?"

"I'm kinda tired so I'm gonna head to bed. Uh, don't take this wrong, but could you not follow?"

Artemis looked shocked and just a bit hurt as he nodded his headed. Jeremiah stood up with a sigh and headed to the boys dorm. It had been a few months since the sorting and was around Halloween. Last month Jeremiah had learnt what that feeling was when he first saw Artemis. It had happened as Artemis leaned close, their noses almost touching, to whisper something since forgotten. Jeremiah had practically leapt backwards as the urge to kiss Artemis had been so strong. He sighed to himself. He supposed his Mom might help him out a little.

Artemis was still sitting on the table, looking hurt, but doing his Potions. Jeremiah knew that his friend's father wouldn't be pleased if Artemis didn't do well. He looked up as Jeremiah stepped on a creaky stair. Relief briefly swept across his pointed features as he caught Jeremiah's green eyes in his own. Worry took relief's place as Jeremiah looked quickly away. Still sitting at his chair he called to Jeremiah.

"Jere, where are you going?"

"Just to see my mum, Art. Nothing serious. Just want to talk to her. You know how it feels odd for me to write her a letter when she's in the same building."

Artemis nodded his head in understanding. His mom, too, worked at the school. She did, however, write letters to Artemis and it always felt weird when he read them knowing that she was somewhere in the castle and could, just as easily, talk to him in person. Just then, an owl tapped at the window. Artemis rolled his eyes and went to retrieve it. As he got the letter from his father, Jeremiah slipped out of the common and headed towards Luna's office.

"Erumpunt," he muttered and the gargoyle leapt aside. The moving stairs carried him up to the door where he knocked. It was obvious Luna was off somewhere in her mind as she lazily replied "Come in". After walking into the office, Jeremiah cleared his throat and said softly "Hi, Mum."

"Mum? You only call me mum when somethings troubling you. What is it Jere, dear?" With Jeremiahs greeting, Luna had snapped out of her reverie.

"Mum, what would you do if your child was homosexual?"

"Well, I suppose, I'd be a bit sad I couldn't have grandkids but I'd still love him," she said looking lovingly at Jeremiah. "Well, I couldn't unless he was inlove with a male vela or a merman," she added thoughtfully.

"Really? What do you think dad would do?"

"I don't think he'd be that surprised honestly. I'm sure he has an inkling. Plus, there's a time where he felt that way too, ya know."

"Really? When?!" This news had made Jeremiah feel much more relaxed. But it wouldn't stay that way for long.

"Well, you talk to him and he'll tell you when he feels its appropiate or if he wants to. It's not my place to tell you, even if I so much want to" Luna replied in mellow tones.

"Okay, gues I better talk to Dad then, huh, Mum?"

"Guess so, sweet 'ums. So, who is it?"

"My turn to be mysterious"

And with those words, and a sinking heart, Jeremiah left the comfortable aurora of his mom's office. _I don't want to talk to Dad, but he is really good at these things. But..it's Artemis…I just won't tell him who._ Jermiah slowly went down the steps, past the gargoyle who seemed to mock him some how, _as if the stone knew, seriously_. He trudged along to the opposite side of the castle, avoiding glances.

"Dad, I have something to tell you, and something to ask."


End file.
